yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hovernyan
Hovernyan '(Japanese: 'フユニャン Fuyunyan)' '''is a Yo-kai of the [[Brave (tribe)|'Brave']] tribe who made his debut in ''[[Yo-kai Watch: The Movie|'Yo-kai Watch: The Movie']]. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in Japanese and by Johnny Yong Bosch in English. Meganyan is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in English. Darknyan is voiced by Brent Pendergrass in English. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the Omamori tribe. Appearance Hovernyan’s main body shape is very similar to Jibanyan, however his fur is blue, lacks the tear in his ear and he does not have a tail. He wears a belt with a swirl buckle and a red cape giving him a heroic look. He has a white scratch on his forehead and he almost always hovers off the ground. As Darknyan, his fur becomes black and his cape becomes dark blue. He now wears a gold belt and the white patches on his body has become grey, with his eyes now being yellow and his nose being blue. The patch on his face is now more jagged and he now has fangs. Meganyan is a large, overweight blue cat that has mushrooms all over his body and has a cork of his rear. Meganyan.png|As Meganyan (boss Yo-kai) Darknyan.png|As Darknyan (Eerie Yo-kai) Personality Hovernyan has a heroic personality and is willing to help others when they are in need. He is very loyal to Nathaniel and he likes being over-the-top, like yelling out his fighting moves. Powers and Abilities Hovernyan is capable of flying and is quite strong. He is skilled at hand-to-hand combat and is capable of using a move called “Gusty Forward Pawnch” where he releases a powerful punch that propels wind. After the events of the first movie, Hovernyan is capable of powering himself up to become Darknyan, a faster and more powerful version of Hovernyan who is capable of slicing his opponents using a move called “Nyaight Claws” When Hovernyan gains too much air, he becomes Meganyan, a large Yo-kai capable of flight and shooting out air from his mouth that can make anything become larger. He can also shoot out electricity and is quite durable and strong. He can turn back to normal if the cork at his rear is pulled out. Relationships Nathaniel Adams Nathaniel and Hovernyan are close friends. He is very loyal to him as he, at some point, helped him out. Both he and Nathaniel seem to like Moximus Mask and they both like doing the Moxie pose, however even he admits it can be embarrassing. Nathan Adams Hovernyan trusts Nate as much as he does with Nathaniel. He is willing to give him Nathaniel’s club to defend himself in Movie 2 and likes calling him “Bold Basher”, the sidekick of Moximus Mask, much to Nate’s annoyance. Jibanyan and Whisper Hovernyan agrees with the two that doing the Moxie pose can be pretty embarrassing at times. He entrusts Jibanyan to be powered up along with him and is willing to fight for his freedom in Movie 1. Since then, he fights along with them when they power up. History Anime Meganyan appeared in one of the Mr. Crabbycat season 2 episodes where he accidentally squish the school. Hovernyan made a cameo EP161 as one of the many cat Yo-kai Nate accidentally summoned. Movies In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Hovernyan, as Meganyan was terrorizing a small town by making random items huge trying to find the chosen one to stop the Wicked Yo-kai. He eventually met up with Nate and restored his memories and informed him to travel to Harrisville before getting zapped by Kin and Gin. Once Nate found and freed him from a shed that he was trapped in, he got them to pull out a cork from his rear, releasing all the excess gas and turning him back to his normal self. He then sent himself and the gang back in time in order to find Nathaniel. He later assisted them in fighting the Wicked Yo-kai in a factory to save Jibanyan, but got injured. After the Yo-kai Watches return, he got Nate and Nathaniel to power him and Jibanyan up to defeat the CGI monster before greeting them goodbye. In present time, Lucy Loo, Nate’s grandmother, gave her grandson Nathaniel’s most prized possession, Hoevernyan’s medal. Who he summoned during the credits. Hovernyan appears in the fifth part of Yo-kai Watch: Enma and the Five Stories Nya! ''Where he travelled to present time in Nate’s house due to something wrong in the Yo-kai World. He, Jibanyan, Whisper and USApyon travelled to the Yo-kai World with the help of Hidabat to get to Enma’s Palace. He enjoyed resting in the airplane and the beach before focusing at the task at hand. He along with the others successfully stalled Nurarihyon until Nate arrives. They continued fighting until he and the other Yo-kai powered up to fight against Nurarihyon but failed. Once Lord Enma dealt with him, he and the rest of the Yo-kai rested at the beach again. It is unknown what happened to him after that. Appearances Anime *''Mr. Crabbycat Season 2 Finale (as Meganyan) *''EP161 (first appearance, cameo) Movies *''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (first appearance) *''Yo-kai Watch: Enma and the Five Stories Nya!'' *''Yo-kai Watch: A Flying Whale and the Real World Nya!'' Songs *''Yo-kai Medley '' *''You Got a Otomodachi '' *''Yo-kai Exercise (Movie 3 version) Trivia *Hovernyan has, so far, only appear during the movies. *However, he did appear in You Got a Otomodachi. *Hovernyan and Darknyan are similar to Superman and Batman, respectively. *Darknyan's name was mentioned by Whisper in ''EP031, where he mentions a name parody of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice entitled Darknyan vs. Supernyan. Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Brave Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe